Nothing But Trouble
by Azriel Night 6
Summary: Jasper has just gotten free from the southern wars with Peter and Char's help. Now he has to get used to world where people don't always fall in line when he says, especially Bella. She's a smart and witty vampire who seems nothing but trouble. And when the Volturi target him for war crimes, he just might need to cause a little.


**Hi! So I have been trying to start a new story so I decided to start one. Let me know what you think. This is a rated M story so you have been warned there will be violence and sex to state it simply so if you can't take those things then maybe this not your story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**-1-**

He was on a field.

The sky was red with blood and the moon only served to enhance the lack of commonality in the whole situation. The rain was coming down heavily only contributing the red sea that surrounded them. Then there was the fire, the deadly flames licking and soaring through air. The darkness of the night only completed the ominous scene. The screams echoed out, screams of hundreds of lives coming to an end by the hands of creatures that shouldn't even exist.

Jasper couldn't believe he had allowed it to go so far, allowed _him_ to surface this long. This was all that bitches fault, she had done this to him; she had ruined his soul like this. This was a whole village gone, about to be nothing but ash on the ground. He looked around in the midst of the red night and saw people fleeing for their lives. Men, women, children, were trying to save their loved ones and themselves from a death he knew was unavoidable. He looked down at himself, his teeth latched on the neck of a little boy who couldn't have been any older than six. He was long dead. He liked them dead; he couldn't feel them that way. He didn't like the feelings of fear and sorrow. They made the blood taste sour.

He stood up, throwing the boy to the side like a sack of potatoes. Despite the feelings associated he found pleasure in feeding. Though he knew these were children and people, that's not what he saw. It was almost like the human feeling of knowing Babe, Wilber and Porky were cute pigs, but eating ham for breakfast anyway. This was something he had learned to get past. He had learned to deal with it because there was nothing else, no one else, and sorrow, fear, guilt and lust were the only emotions this life contained.

Walking through the carnage and cold, bloodless carcasses, he checked to make sure that everyone was being taken care of. They would have to be clear of this place in ten minutes. Walking down the dirt path the villagers he saw a blur of something that caught the corner of his eye.

Growling he used his advance speed to easily catch up with the person. He stood in front the girl, she couldn't be more the sixteen but the steely resolve in her eyes said that she was well beyond her years. What was it about this human that had him hesitating to snap her tiny porcelain neck?

"What are you waiting for?" she hissed. The words carried so much venom. The girl was terrified; he could feel it pouring off of her. But her emotions did not reflect her outside appearance. The girls look could have put any human to shame. Her brown, almost onyx, hair fanned out on either side of her face in whirlwind. Jasper couldn't believe this human, he chuckled lightly.

"Kill me," she hissed again. She was so afraid, yet she was goading him? He was not a stranger to his looks; he knew he struck fear into the hearts of every being he came in contact with, even his creator.

"What the fuck are you looking at you psycho son of a bitch? I'm not afraid of you," she said. As though her words were a switch the fear she felt was replaced with a steady determination. She really wasn't scared of him. They were in her tiny little town, everyone she knew was dead. She now stood in front of a red eyed demon that lived off of the very blood that let her continue to live and she was not frightened. He deduced that she was most likely on drugs.

"What is your name human?" Jasper asked. He was more curious than he had ever been in his entire existence.

The girl narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him. In truth he had surprised himself, since when did he engage in conversations with humans?

"None of your god damned business," she snapped. Her accent was thick and Texan and Jasper found that he liked it.

"You have quite the mouth on you little lady," He stated. What was doing joking with human, kill her!

The girl narrowed her glare, which Jasper didn't think was at all possible. _Snap her neck, do it!_ It was him, but when had Jasper regained control of his body?

He was about to say something else when felt the emotions of the night shift. The newborns were done; they would be looking for him soon. They would find the girl, for some reason Jasper didn't like this.

Looking down at her, he fixed her with a look of his own.

"Run."

This was all he said. He didn't tell her where, or why just told her to run. She did. Her feet were bare as they hit the ground quickly as she ran towards the outskirts of her town. As he watched her run he felt something in his chest that he had never felt before. He didn't know what to name it, but he supposed he could call it longing? This was because as he watched her disappear from his view he wished more than anything that he could follow her. He dismissed these thoughts quickly. These were notions he couldn't even afford to entertain. He was solider. He had been sold and bought to this type of life and it was the only thing he understood.

He looked around at the red. The blood, the fire, the bodies, all of it was just one big blur of red. He didn't even know why he let the girl go, she had been rude and un-lady like. She probably hadn't even made it, there were at least thirteen newborns feeding in this town, they had been given orders to take this town, it was to be the new camp. Nevertheless, he would be lying if he didn't say a part of him, a really big part, hopped that she had. He was getting soft.

However, he had a feeling that the girl, whose name he didn't even know, would cause him nothing but trouble.

"Jasper!" Charlotte shouted, snapping him out of his dark memories. He turned his head to look at her.

"Where do you go when you do that Major?" she asked softly. The woman was so kind, it was astounding.

"Leave the poor man 'lone Char," Peter, Charlotte's mate and Jasper's second in command and brother, said from the front.

"I's just lettin' ya know that we're here," she grinned. Jasper curiously looked ahead of him to see a large three story house. It was beautiful; he had never ever considered that he would live in a place like this.

"Welcome home Major," Peter smiled.

He had no idea what that meant. Days ago he had been in a war zone, now he was going to live in a palace. This was about to be one of the biggest changes of his life.

**Please let me know what you thought, I can't wait for feed back**

**Until then**

**Much love, **

**Azriel Night**


End file.
